1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece including an analog display member, such as a date indicator and a day indicator.
2. Related Art
Among radio timepieces, there is a known electronic timepiece that operates as follows: When the timepiece determines that the battery needs to be exchanged, date display is moved to a predetermined reference position; after the battery is exchanged, the timepiece receives a time notification signal, such as a standard radio wave, and checks the current data; and the date display (such as date indicator) is moved from the reference position to a current date display position.
In JP-T-2008-502884, however, even when the voltage of the battery decreases and the battery therefore needs to be exchanged, the date display needs to be moved to the reference position. To this end, a battery exchange process needs to be initiated in a state in which the battery still has a relatively large amount of capacity, and the duration of the electronic timepiece is undesirably shortened accordingly.
Further, since the date display has been moved to the predetermined reference position, for example, the “1-st” of the month, after the battery exchange, the average period from the reception of the time notification signal to the correction of the date display is undesirably prolonged.
The problems described above are not problems only with date display, such as a date indicator, but are common to electronic timepieces in which an analog display member, such as an indicating hand and a calendar wheel, is moved to a reference position when system reset occurs due, for example, to battery exchange for adjustment of the display position of the analog display member to information on the display position.